To be who you want to be
by Asakura luv
Summary: After all those years living with the Dursleys, an eleven year old Harry has learned to be what people want him to be. But coming to Hogwarts maybe he just wants to be who he is. It's only rated T for now. The rating may go up.


**Summary: **After all those years living with the Dursleys,a eleven year old Harry has learned to be what people want him to be. But coming to Hogwarts maybe he just wants to be who he is.

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters pertaining Jkr's wonderful books. -sigh- It's such a shame.

-Thoughts-

This is actuall just a small start to the story , to see if you guys want me to write it.

Harry sat in Dudleys second bedroom bored out of his mind and waiting impatiently for the first of September to come. As it

was, he only had till tomorrow and he was alreay ecstastic. He had gotten all his school supplies thanks to Hagrid and his Uncle to

agree to driving him to Kings Cross. Thinking of Hagrid, Harry didn't really know what to think of the man. When he had burst in

the house on the rock Harry had been shocked. He decided to act like he did when the Dursleys had guests over. While the man

had been strange he was nice so Harry being the boy he was continued to act as Hagrid had seen him. He had been pleaslantly

surprised when the man had gotten him a gift, a beautiful snowy owl which Harry had called Hedwig. Another good thing was that

now he wasn't told to do the strenuous house work anymore. He wasn't told to do much as the Dursleys avoided him like the

plague.

The clock to the side of his bed flashed and as Harry looked over he saw it was twelve o'clock. Time to go to bed, he, after all

had a busy day ahead of him. "Tommorow, I'll be who I want to be, no more acts. " The boy mumbled as he fell asleep comforted

with the knowledge that he could be who he wanted to be and not who he had to be to survive.

The next morning Harry's pov

Harry was awoken very rudley, in his opinion, by his alarm clock screaming in his ear. All he wanted to do was roll back over

and go to sleep again but he had to get up and make breakfeast for the Dursleys. -At least this is the last day I have to do it.-

Slightly joyful with those thoughts he trugded down the stairs and cooked breakfeast for his relatives.

The rest of the morning was rather uneventful and he was droped of at Kings Cross before he knew it. Looking down at his train

ticket, he concluded that the Hogwarts Express was inbetween platforms 9 and 10. Harry was just confused as to where and how

to get there. - nine and three quarters... strange - Harry thought as he made his way through the mass of people flitting in between

each other to get to there own trains. Harry looked and was just about to ask someone to help him when he heard the word

'muggle' - That's the same word Hagrid used - Harry looked over and saw a plump redheaded woman with five childern, one a

girl and the other four boys of varying ages.

Harry watched mutely as the girl whined about going to Hogwarts as her mother told her no. The harassed looking mother

turned towards the boys and sent them through a brick wall one by one. - Well if they could do it so can I - Harry

thought throughly motivated.

Harry waited till the mother was gone untill he walked forward confidently and at a short jog, ran through the brick wall

and ... walked right through it. Looking up Harry saw a sigh that said platform nine and three quarters. - Well at least I'm actually

here and not smashed up against some wall. -

He then got himself onto the train and found an empty apartment to sit in. The day had only just begun and he was already

tired. The train sped on and Harry changed into his robes, got food he had never heard of off this nice ladys trolley and waited for

the train to get to the school.

Scene Skip (cause theres really nothing else on the train ride)

Nervously though looking very confident Harry waited for his name to be said. - I wonder what house I'll get -

" Potter, Harry " said the stern looking witch. Harry looked up and with confident steps walked up to the school feeling

everyones eyes on him. The student body broke out in whispers. 'Harry potter?', 'He's come to Hogwarts!', 'It's Harry Potter!'

Harry just ignored all of this and sat on the stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head and waited.

" Ah Mister Potter, how good it is to finally meet you. " It appeared the hat was talking to him, might as well talk back. - Nice to

meet you too. - Harry said in his head wondering if he was going bonkers.

" You are not going crazy Mister Potter, " the hat chucked, " but you are a very difficult child to place. Plenty of bravery, not a

bad mind either. Cunning, and a sense to prove your self. But where to put you." Harry just wanted to be sorted. - I just want to

be myself - Harry replied to the irritating hat.

" Is that so, well then BETTER BE SLYTHERIN! " The hat yelled out as Harrystood up and made his way over to the slytheryn

table who had broken out into applause unlike the rest of the houses who were frozen in shock.

Harry Potter in Slytherin who would have thought. Harry though was oblivious to this though. He didn't know what changes his

decision to be himself had made. A stoic Potions Professor sputtering over his goblet. A shocked Transfiguration Professor who

had thought for sure that Harry Potter would be in her house. A dissapointed Headmaster who now had to rewrite all his plans

concering the boy. But most of all a cackling dark lord who thought he had another chance.

Now how did you like that? I don't have a word check thing but I did my best. Please read and review. Tell me if you

want me to keep writing this or not.


End file.
